Gundam Exia vs. Zero
The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Gundam Exia of Gundam (nominated by Shadow7615) takes on Zero of Mega-Man X (nominated by Pikart767)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. It was a busy evening in the city of Warfang as the civilians were heading back into there homes. Inside a dark alley a strange blur light emerged as Zero appeared. Zero: Huh, This is strange. He then saw many moles running and screaming for there lives. One of the moles ran to Zero. Mole: Help, please? Zero: What is wrong, sir. Mole: It's that giant, it has been shooting at the city, please you have to do something. Zero: Don't worry, I'll take care of it! He pulled out his Z-Saber ready for the fight ahead. Mole: Thank you Monsieur! Zero: Now go and hide. Zero then ran as he saw the giant robot in his sight. Zero: Target spotted! He was ready to swing, but was met by Gundam Exia's hand knocking him back. TRIUMPH OR DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Unknown Theme) 60 Zero ran up and attacked the Gundam. His slashes were doing little damage. Zero was then blasted at by Gundam Exia. Zero was able to backflip out of the firing range of Exia as debris from the city wall scatter all over the place. Zero: What is that Maverick made of? Setsuna: Where is he? 47 Zero then changed to his mega buster and opened fire on the Gundam Exia. The blast were able to be felt by the pilot as he tried to respond and quickly. Setsuna: Alright, hot shot! Setsuna then made the Gundam Exia grab it's blade and tried to slash at Zero. However it was like swinging at a fly as Zero jumped up into the air. He looked behind him and saw that the wall behind him was sliced in half like a hot knife through butter. 35 While the Maverick Hunter was looking back he was thrown off guard when a series of rockets came flying at him sending him backwards. Gundam Exia then charged after him, slashing at Zero with his giant sword. Gundam Exia then grabbed Zero and threw him into a building, which collapses on top of him. Setsuna: Stay down. Time to finish you off. 20 Setsuna got out of Gundam Exia with a firearm and a reaper. He was looking around in the rubble as he tried to find the Maverick Hunter. Zero then got up behind Setsuna and started to open fire on him. Setsuna then retaliate by also opening fire. The bullets and blasts cancelled each other out. Zero then quickly charges at Setsuna with his Z-Sabre. 11 The two the clash at each other with death in their eyes. Zero: I am not moving an inch. Setsuna: You will be six feet under. Setsuna tries to punch Zero in the face, but he ducks underneath. As he ducked the punch he shoots a blast into Setsuna's torso. 3 The blast sent the pilot into the air as Zero appears above him. In a matter of seconds he slashed Setsuna multiple times with a final kick sending the pilot of the Gundam Exia into the ground. K.O. Zero then landed on his feet as he saw another fight going on. Zero saw a yellow man choking a child. He charges in to try to stop this. Results This melee's winner is Zero!! (Cues Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite OST - Theme of Zero) Winning Combatant: Gundam Exia: 0 Zero: 14 Winning Method: K.O.: 13 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Zero's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music